2007-10-03 - Coruscant and Beyond
SPACE: Hyperion proceeds to Orbit of Coruscant. Location: Orbit of Coruscant A large planet hangs amidst the bright stars of the Core, itself a reflection of the endless starscape surrounding you. Glittering like a silver jewel where the yellow light of the world's sun strikes it and criss-crossed in breathtaking patterns of artificial light in the shadow, the planet is truly a work of art. Surrounding you on all sides are starships from every corner of the galaxy. The orbit of this world is more crowded than any other, and the traffic here is organized by the nearly frantic efforts of ComSignals from the world's space-traffice control centers. Ships: Hyperion UNA, Elysium CR95, The Bo-Bo G-W SPACE - Orbit of Coruscant: Hyperion flies up out of the atmosphere of Coruscant in a slow arc. SPACE - Orbit of Coruscant: The Bo-Bo Tan leans forward. "Mr. Tarkin, I presume?" he says into the computer as his shuttle nears the much larger Elysium. "Punctual as usual. I am excited to get underway, as I'm sure you are." The Bo-Bo's stabilizers fire either one by one or in concert, orienting the ship to the Elysium's cargo bay. SPACE - Orbit of Coruscant: Hyperion Tuil keys his com and calls, "Bo-Bo, this is Hyperion Niner, do you read?" SPACE - Orbit of Coruscant: The Bo-Bo As the Bo-Bo begins to dock, Divak replies to the latest transmission. "Nice of you to join us, Lieutenent Tuil," he says. "I understand your uncle arranged temporary leave for you?" SPACE - Orbit of Coruscant: Elysium Tarkin transmits from Elysium, "Ah yes, I am very anxious." Tarkin chuckles, "Jedi may not be forbidden to crave adventure and glory but I'm afraid it strikes the rest of us. Ah, yes, there is one detail we didn't discuss. Is your other companion with you or coming separately?" SPACE - Orbit of Coruscant: The Bo-Bo "He is on his way," replies the young Jedi. "Lt. Tuil's ship is the Hyperion. He likely will expect a broadcast from you.. he's just reached orbit." SPACE - Orbit of Coruscant: Hyperion Tuil smiles as his jigs his snubfighter. "Something like that." Switching over to the general frequency, he calls, "Unidentified starship, this is Hyperion Niner, requesting permission to dock." SPACE - Orbit of Coruscant: The Bo-Bo "He is on his way," replies the young Jedi. "Lt. Tuil's ship is the Hyperion. He likely will expect a broadcast from you.. he's just reached orbit." SPACE - Orbit of Coruscant: Elysium Tarkin's voice transmits over the general frequency, "This is CR95 Elysium registered to Tarkin Enterprises. Hyperion Niner, please transmit identification for verification. I apologize for the trouble, but we must follow the proper protocols." SPACE - Orbit of Coruscant: The Bo-Bo goes ahead and docks with the Elysium and makes his way to the bridge. SPACE: The Bo-Bo enters Elysium's docking bay. SPACE - Orbit of Coruscant: Hyperion "Transmission commencing." It is an older code, but Tuil received it from a reliable source in the Navy. As he waits, he nudges the fighter towards the docking bay, lining up ahead of the okay from Elysium. SPACE - Orbit of Coruscant: Elysium "Your identification is verified, you are clear to dock. Mr. Tarkin will meet you in the docking bay." SPACE - Orbit of Coruscant: Hyperion "Roger." With that, Tuil hits his maneuvering thrusters and starts towards the docking bay. SPACE: Hyperion enters Elysium's docking bay. This vessel is currently landed. All space readouts will be deactivated until +undock. Elysium: Light Hangar Tuil climbs out of the snubfighter and takes off his helmet while glancing around at his new surroundings. Tarkin, resplendent in his coru-silk business suit, chats with a pair of officers near the turbolift. He looks up as Tuil climbs out of his fighter and smiles, "You must be Tuil! Welcome to the Elysium!" Tuil nods to Tarkin with the manner of one who is unsure of his host's social standing. "Tuil Lindo, Lieutenant, Republic Navy." He smiles at the greeting and adds, "An impressive ship, sir." Divak Tan exits the Bo-Bo, two Twi'leks behind him. He looks around, gathering his robes about him. He nods to Lt. Lindo and Tarkin. "Greetings." Tarkin bows slightly, "Forgive me, Lt. Lindo, I addressed you improperly a moment ago. It is nothing compared to the ships of the republic navy, but I am quite proud of it." The smile spreads a bit wider on his angular face as he turns toward Divak, "And you are most welcome as well, master Jedi." Tuil smiles more as he hears Kivak Tan addressed so, but he keeps quiet, letting 'Master Jedi' say whatever needs saying. The two Twi'leks are given his attention though as he thoughtfully relaxes his right hand beside his blaster grip. "Well," Tan says, his black eyes weighing Tarking, his officers, Lt. Lindo... his compatriots. "What a group we have here." He nods. "I have every reason to believe we will find what we seek and return .. victorious, yes?" He smiles a toothy smile then motions to his friends. "These two fine Twi'leks are named Neena and Sheela," he says. "Twins. Friends of mine from planetside. Beautiful, dangerous, and two of the finest podracers you will fine anywhere." The Twi'leks, cloaked in black, bow deeply to Tarkin and Tuil. Tarkin returns the bow, "Charming." He laughs politely, "I'm afraid I don't have any vehicles on board that would thrill them. Most of my cargo is devoted to the materials that might be needed for the mission." With a sweeping gesture he indicates the turbolift, "Now, if you will follow me to the bridge we can get underway." Divak Tan looks to his friends. "I'll be back in short order, I'm sure," he says. "Fine," Sheela says. "The sooner we can get outta here, the better." Neena nods. "My blaster is burning a hole in my pocket." Tan grins. "Patience," he says. "We'll be in the cold depths of space soon enough..." Divak Tan nods to Tarkin and follows hip of the lift. Cloaked Twi'leks boards The Bo-Bo. Tuil returns the bow and then he follows behind his host. You take the repulsorlift to the Bridge. Elysium: Bridge Tarkin arrives from the Light Hangar Tarkin has arrived. Divak Tan arrives from the Light Hangar Divak Tan has arrived. Officers and crew members come to attention as the group enters the bridge. Tarkin announces coolly, "As you were." Once inside he steps aside and faces his guests, "Welcome to the bridge. For the duration of this mission the crew will follow any orders you give as if I had given them." Tuil notes the attention of the crewers and he nods, commenting, "An efficient and respectful crew. I would not have expected that from a civilian ship. They either respect you or they are paid very well." He grins and adds, "If it's the latter, maybe I will sign on." Divak Tan emerges from the lift. He bows to the officer staff. "I am honored, Mr. Tarkin," he says. "You are most generous to offer strangers such assistance. You have a gracious heart and it will not go unrewarded, I am sure." Tarkin smiles at Tuil, "A little of each, I hope." He answers Divak, "A service to the Jedi is always worthwhile. There is no need to thank me, this venture will certainly expand the reputation of my company and that is a reward worth more than any amount of credits." Divak Tan nods. "Is there somewhere we can speak in private? We should go over the details of our mission... then we may be on our way." Tuil nods and looks out the viewports at the traffic that zooms by. Turning then, he nods and says, "I'm interested in how we will find our missing Jedi." Tarkin nods, "My cabin perhaps?" Tuil nods in return. Divak Tan goes to Captain's Cabin. Divak Tan has left. Tarkin goes to Captain's Cabin. Tarkin has left. You take the repulsorlift to the Captain's Cabin. Elysium: Captain's Cabin Divak Tan walks into the cabin. "The missing Jedi's name is Yoda. He is a vererable Master.. very strong, very wise.. but he has a tendency to disappear. This time, however," Divak produces a small device from his pocket. A hologram of several star systems floats over his palm. "He has been gone for a long time.. he was last seen along the Outer Rim." "The Outer Rim." Tuil whistles. "That's quite a ways away." Tarkin's head jerks back, his eyebrows climb. He clears his throat and inquires, "Along the outer rim? I don't suppose you can narrow it down a bit more?" "Ord Mantell," Divak says. "We should start there... Yoda's last shuttle ticket brought him to that planet..." He pauses. "However.. the path to that planet is thick with pirates. We must be careful." "I just upgraded my shields. I'm ready." Tuil smiles and looks eager to try out his flashy snubfighter. "We should be on our way as soon as possible," Divak says. "After landing, Mr. Tarkin, it would be best if you set up a security perimeter. The locals often don't take kindly to offworlders asking too many questions. They are used to tourists only... not adventurers." Tan smiles at this. Tarkin chuckles, "Any pirate that wishes to take my ship is in for a very rude surprise. Every aspect of this ship has been heavily modified to my specifications." He strokes his chin thoughtfullu, "Ground security will not be as much of a problem as asking the questions." Tuil pats his trusty blaster at his side, but keeps quiet as these two obviously have resources and information he cannot offer. Divak Tan rises from his seat. "Well, let's head out, then" he says. "There is no time to waste." Category:Chapter I Category:October 2007 RP Logs